deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satou/Titles
Titles 'Chapter 1' *Slayer (1-2) *Tribe Slayer (1-2) *Tribe Calamity (1-2) *Tribe Natural Enemy (1-2) *Slayer (1-2) *Slayer[Lower] (1-2) *Slayer[Infant] (1-2) *Slayer[Adult] (1-2) *Slayer[Ancient] (1-2) *Slayer with [] inside continue endlessly. (1-2) *Tribe Natural Enemy (1-2) *Slayer. (1-2) *Believer (1-4) *Combat-Ready (1-10) *Warrior (1-10) *Who Dances With Demons (1-10) *[Hero] (1-10) 'Chapter 2' *Who Prays for the Dead (2-1) *Rescuer (2-1) *Who Protects Books (2-1) *Explorer (2-7) *Slayer (2-8) *(Tamer) (2-9) *Slayer (2-12) *Slayer (2-12) 'Chapter 3' *Traveler (3-8) 'Chapter 5' *King Slayer (5-12) *Traveler (5-12) *Survivor (5-13) *of the Elves (5-15) 'Chapter 6' *Spear Blacksmith (6-3) *Hunter (6-5) *of Dining Table (6-7) *Doctor (6-22) *Specialist (6-22) *Saint (6-22) *Actor (6-22) *Clown (6-22) 'Chapter 7' *of Fairy Sword (7-4) Acquired after created 『Fairy Sword Trazayuya』 *Drinker (7-4) Acquired after drinking banquet with the Dwarfs *Drinker (7-4) *Drinker (7-4) *of Dwarf (7-4) Acquired after became friend with the Dwarfs *Blacksmith (7-7) *who Flies Without Wing (7-7) Acquired after capable of flying in the air using 【Sky Drive】 skill *Lord Slayer (7-22) Acquired after defeating Demon Lord Golden Wild Boar King *Lord Slayer 『Golden Wild Boar King』 (7-22) *Hero (7-22) *Hero (7-22) 'Chapter 8' *Sword Blacksmith (8-14) *Weapon Blacksmith (8-14) *Monstrous Fish Slayer (8-19) *Illusionist (8-19) *Art User (8-19) *Chef (8-19) *Sword Blacksmith (8-21) *Artist (8-21) *Dancer (8-23) *of Orc (8 Intermission 2) 'Chapter 9' *Tribune (9-4) *Condemner (9-4) *of Black Dragon (9-11) *Crusher (9-11) *Eater (9-11) *Eater (9-11) *Savior (9-11) *One (9-11) *of Forest (9-13) *of the Forest Maiden (9-13) *Deer Rider (9-26) *One (9-31) *of the Sky (9-31) 'Chapter 10' *Enemy of Lost Thief (10-29) *of Order (10-29) *Lord Slayer 『Dog-head Ancient King』 (10-49) *Child of Goddess (10-49) *Magician (10-49) *Magician (10-49) 'Chapter 11' *Rescuer (11-7) *Fugitive (11-7) *Tamer (11-17) *Knight (Dragoon) (11-17) 'Chapter 12' *Spirit (12-28) *who Violate the Taboo (12-28) *King (12-28) *Sadist (12-28) *Enemy of Heavenly Dragons (12-28) 'Chapter 13' *of Shiga Kingdom (13-1) (As Nanashi) *of Shiga Kingdom (13-1) *who Deludes All (13-9) *who Sees Through All (13-9) 'Chapter 14' *Lord Slayer 『Great Oni King』 (14-5) *King (14-8) *King (14-8) *King (14-8) *Lord (14-8) *who Creates Miracles (14-12) 'Chapter 15' *who is Feared (15-6) *Great King of Dread (15-6) *Master (15-16) 'Chapter 16' *of Shiga Kingdom (16-1) *King (16-12) *Fetish Awakening (16-12) *Unscrupulous (16-12) *of Steel (16-12) *One (16-12) *Enlightened (16-12) *Hermit (16-12) *Telepath (16-12) *who Communicates through Mind (16-12) *of Tenion (16-12) *Acknowledged by Tenion (16-12) *Saint (16-12) *of Trials of Gods (16-12) *Mark (16-24) *Approved by Heraruon (16-24) *Saint (16-24) *Apostle (16-24) *Mark (16-34) *Approved by Garleon (16-34) *Saint (16-34) *Apostle (16-34) *Charade (16-34) *Overproduction (16-34) *Director (16-34) *Schemer (16-34) *Plunderer (16-36) *Hunter (16-36) *Soulmate (16-36) *Mark (16-42) *Approved by Urion (16-42) *Saint (16-42) *Apostle (16-42) *Wiretapper (16-42) *Shooter (16-42) *of Zaikuon (16-49) *who Tricks God (16-49) *Traitor (16-49) *of Karion (16-52) *Approved by God Karion (16-52) *Doctorate (16-61) *Sage (16-61) *of Karion (16-61) *of Karion (16-61) *Librarian (16-61) *Flame User (16-63) *who Destroys Evils (16-63) *Oni King』 Slayer (16-79) *Liberator (16-80) *of Parion (16-80) *Approved by Parion (16-80) *Saint (16-80) *Apostle (16-80) Chapter 17 *of Sound (17-35) * of Demons Slayer (17-45) * Slayer『Parion』 (17-50) * God (17-50) Notes Category:Satou Category:Satou Titles Category:Titles